Antonia Hakan
Antonia Hakan is the daughter of the foolish emperor from The Emperor's New Clothes. With her dignified and lady-like attitude, there is little wonderment in the fact that she is a Rebel. Character Personality Antonia is not eager nor sociable and is is normally seen as something of a snob, which she kind of is, though she doesn't look down on the lower class like so many members of "snob" status. She loves participating in gossip but means no harm. She's a terrible secret keeper due to her extremely gullible nature, which happens to be her most exploitable flaw. She hates this about herself because it is the one area she can be most greatly manipulated in despite being a resourceful, independent young lady. She hates her destiny with a passion and looks down upon those who actually want to keep their fates. When she speaks, she never uses contractions. Appearance Antonia stands at 5'4" with a slightly curvy build and a dark skin tone. Her fine, wavy, chestnut hair, which almost reaches the base of her legs, is normally tied back into a bun and is decorated with lighter brown streaks. She has hazel eyes. Her facial features are soft and rounded. Fairytale: The Emperor's New Clothes Can be found here. How Does Antonia Fit Into It? Antonia was born to her mother and father a few years before her father's embarassing incident. After the fact, her mother used the humiliation as an example in teaching Antonia to never make an idiotic move. Because of her upbringing as a princess who never had to do anything but look proper, Antonia wasn't quite aware of many aspects of human life until a few years ago. She's been against her tale from the start and, despite realizing that she is going to mess up and make a clumsy turn every once in a while, doesn't want to suffer the grave humiliation provided by her tale. Relationships Family Antonia is emotionally distant toward her parents and feels unable to confide in them. She is slightly annoyed by blissfully ignorant father and has been taught by her mother how to behave as the epitome of a proper future empress. Friends Antonia has formed a close-knit trio with fellow princesses Myrtellie Sprigs and Angelique Peau d'Âne. The three girls are always there for each other and don't hesitate to defend one another, no matter how shy or scared the defender may feel. She has a strict love-hate relationship with Beau Duckling, her opposite on the Royal-Rebel spectrum. Many of their interactions stem from this argument. Romance Antonia always keeps this in the back of her mind but never acts on her affections, unable to do so in a way that she can justify as proper. Pet Antonia has a small, hairless chihuahua by the name of Masquerade. Outfits Signature Antonia wears many layers of clothing. The outermost layer is a deep purple dress with a patch of white at the front. The dress is the domain of a long pair of dark purple sleeves, the sides of which, like the sides of the top portion of her dress, are stitched in such a way as to let you see through them, with a light gray layer of cloth revealed underneath. It puffs outward slightly and ends at her knees, only for another layer underneath to take over as far down as her mid-calf. Along with this is a pair of lightly-colored heels and dark purple stockings. She wears a silver tiara atop her head at all times. Her outfit is also adorned with numerous bows. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Antonia's first name means "priceless" or "praiseworthy". Her surname is a name created by combining two Turkish ruling titles, Han and Kağan. *Antonia's magic touch is a reference to the end of her father's story, no one questions the emperor's nude state until it is pointed out by a young child in the crowd. Category:Characters Category:The Emperor's New Clothes Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Princesses